Roses and Notes
by Yokaze Night
Summary: Kagome has been getting roses and notes from a Secret Admirer. Who Is it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Yokaze: This is my first SessKag. Please don't hate me… Sesshomaru is OCC in this not the cold hearted Inuyokai we all fell in love with. Kagome will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Kagome: Sure Kaze-chan! Yokaze Night does not own any characters from Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

_**Roses and Notes**_

Red roses decorate my bedroom walls. They cover my dresser and desk. One rose, however, stands out. The one that's white as freshly fallen snow. Where did that one come from? Who sent me this perfect rose? I may never find out, but my heart says I'll meet him someday. Just not today. There's a note on my pillow. "_Not even a thousand suns could be brighter than your inner and outer beauty. Many Loves, Your Secret Admirer."_ One thousands suns? Who is this person? His words are beautiful and I blush lightly. I really want to meet him. I know I'll meet him someday but damn, I'm so impatient.

When I woke up the next day, I found another note. _"I can't wait till we meet my Angel. Till then. Many Loves, Your Secret Admirer."_ Angel? He thinks I'm an angel? Is he blind or… In love? I don't know. I look at the clock and there's another white rose! That's two in two days. It's my day off of work and my girlfriend is picking me up in a few hours. I wonder if she's the one who's been leaving me the notes and white roses. I'll ask her about it.

It's close to midnight when I finally get home. I just spent the last two hours crying. My girlfriend of five years had just ended it. So I now know it wasn't her. Turns out she had been cheating on me these past few months and is now engaged. The moment I stepped into my room, I'm surprised with two dozen white roses, a home spa set, some chocolate ice cream, and a simple gold chain with a ring on it. I see a note taped on my mirror. _"A small bird told me you might need something to cheer you up and relax a bit with. Enjoy my Angel… We'll meet soon. Many Loves, Your Secret Admirer. P.S. I wanted you to feel special so I got you the ring." _I'm dumbstruck. He didn't know that he was already making me feel special. Just by giving me flowers and these sweet notes, I was feeling not only special but also loved and wanted. I decided to leave him a note myself.

The next morning my ex was knocking on my front door. She was in tears. Her new love died of a heart attack. She wanted some money to give her a decent burial. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't in a giving mood, seeing as she just left me last night after being together for five years. I told her to leave and never look for me again. She left, but not before slapping me across the face and calling me a heartless bitch. "That's what you are." I mumble under my breath. Now more awake thanks to her, I see a new note. _"My Angel, I feel that it's time we meet. I'll be at your favorite restaurant. Please bring the ring with you tonight. I've left you a dress. I know you be beautiful tonight. Many Loves, Your Secret Angel." _I see lying on my bed a simple silvery grey dress. I had the perfect accessory to go with it. I then realize that it's the dress I've wanted to buy for a while now. He knows me so well. How? I only told two people about that dress. It then dawned on me as to who my secret admirer was. I quickly call my ex's brother. She answered and I told her to put her brother on. She started to yell at me and cuss me out in a language I didn't understand. Then I heard a slap. Sesshomaru then get on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sessho? It's Kagome."

"What's up Kags?"

"I got your gifts. I know you're my secret admirer."

He chuckles. "What gave me away?"

"The silver dress." I was smiling on my end of the phone. "So when do you want me to pick you up for our date?"

I hear his sister demanding to know what's going on and, how long he had been doing this. "How about in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh and how about we go where you want?"  
"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not Sessho."

"Okay. Make sure you wear the dress."

"I will." We hang up and I get ready for my date with Sesshomaru.

We had a blast. He took me to a five-star restaurant and treated me like a princess. We're going out again next week. And all this started with roses and notes.


	2. Authors Note

**Yokaze: Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who commented! I really want to thank nipi especially. You really helped me. So I will continue the story! The next chapter will be Sesshomaru's point of view on the whole thing. **

**Kagome: Really Kaze-chan!? There's going to be more?**

**Yokaze: Yes Kags. There's going to be more to the story.**

**KH: YAY!**

**YN: *sweatdrop* Kags go run around outside please. **

**KH: *Runs outside***

**YN: Anyways so yeah new chappie coming soon hopefully. Love you all!**

**Sess: Hn.**

**YN: When did you get here?**

**Sess: I've been here. I'll go take care of Kagome. *pervert grin***

**YN: No Sess bad inu! No pervert things in my room!**

**Sess: Fine. *sighs* Bye.**

**YN: Bye!**


End file.
